Surprize Happy Birthday
by Tea Rosarie
Summary: Just a short random story of the Wiz and his wifey. :


****

**_OC: Don't you just love birthdays?_**

__

**_I don't own Harvest Moon, or my precious Gale, I only own myself._**

* * *

It was early morning in Castanet. The only people awake were the farmers and ranches, and of course, Gale. The Wizard sat in his upgraded home at his table, drinking coffee like every other morning. His mismatched eyes blankly looked at his bedroom door, where his wife slept. His wife and their child who wouldn't be born anytime soon. They only found out of the child less than a season ago. Everyone, of course, was joyed of their pregnancy.

Gale placed his cup down, gazing over at the crystal ball beside him. His fingers slided against the glass, creating no smudges. He smiled lightly. _She's going... to like it... _He thought, in a happy tone. Well, as happy as this guy can sound._ I'm...joyed of this..._

He heard his bedroom door creaked open. He looked towards it, seeing his wife in her usual summer outfit, a excited look on her face. "Good...morning, Tara.." he greeted as she bounced over and placed a light kiss on his forehead. How did this cheery woman ever become his wife?

"Mornin', Hun." she greeted back, a big smile on her face, as she walked over to their kitchen to get something to eat. "You know what day it is, right?"

"Friday...?"

Tara blinked her eyes. Did he forget? No, he must be joking. "Gale, you sure you don't know?" she asked, raising her brow in confusion. He told her he'd never forget this day. It was one of the days he said he loved with all his being, like their anniversary.

"I'm...sure it's Friday." He looked over at the calender, gazing at the day. "Yes...Summer 12th..Friday. I was...correct."

Tara forced a sad smile on. "Yeah...correct, Gale..." she mumbled, pouring the milk into her ceral. She placed the milk back in he fridge and brought her breakfast to the table. She sat across her husband. "By the way... Vivi told me she wanted to see me. So, I'll be leaving after I eat breakfast, okay?"

"You're...going to..._wander _the forest..._alone_..?" Gale asked, slightly angry. Tara waved her hand as if to dismiss the thought.

"Pfft. No. She's going to come walk me back to her place." She said, taking the last bite of her ceral. She kissed Gale's lips. "I'll be back after lunch. Can you manage that by yourself?"

Gale rolled his eyes lightly. "Darling...I used to...live by myself...remember..?"

"You barely ate a thing until I moved in, Gale, I don't want you being like that again. It's unhealthy." she simply said, pulling her hoodie on.

"I'm immortal..."

"Being immortal has nothing to do with being non-healthy or not. Bye, Hun."

When she left their home, Gale let his inner smile out. "It's all right...your Highness... it's safe to come out now..." he spoke. Soon enough, the Harvest King appeared into the room. The godly man looked at the wizard. "Is... everyone coming..?"

"Of course. Her family is at my dwelling as we speak. Hikari is telling them your plan." he said. Gale stood to face his old friend.

"Ignis...that sounds...dark.." he said. "I'd...prefer if you said...it was an _idea..._"

Ignis rolled his eyes. Everything Gale in his mind was an idea. Not a plan. Just like how he use to ponder how he would propose to Tara with the blue feather. That was, in his words, a idea, not a plan. So typical of his friend.

"I will see you at my dwelling soon, I presume?" Ignis asked, raising a brow. What a stupid question to ask. He knew Gale would.

"Yes... I'll be there...after I write the note..." he said, nodding. Ignis nodded as well, and then dissapeared. Gale walked over to his desk and grabbed a pen and paper. He scribbled the words down, placing the paper on the table and then left.

XxX

"Vivi, are you sure this is safe to swallow?" Tara asked, eyeing the strange green liquid in front of her. Vivi scoffed. Why did her sister-in-law have to doubt her so much?

"It's just lunch, Tara. Now, eat it!" she ordered. Tara cringed as the spoon with the green liquid was jammed into her mouth. Vivi watched with a smile as Tara swallowed with a interesting look on her face. "Like it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I love it." she agreed. Since when did Vivi beome such a good cook? Vivi gave her a smug smile, as she went over to the pot to get two bowls ready. "What's in it?"

"Oh, just some frog warts and lizard spit."

Vivi bursted out laughing as she saw Tara's face. Oh, just priceless!

"That is _not _funny!"

XxX

Everyone but Jasper finished their lunch. The little blue haired boy sat at the table with Luke and Akari's help. The two troubled parents had a hard time feeding their son. Gale smiled, hopefully his child wouldn't be like Luke's. Stubborn and overly loud, just like his father... and his mother.

"Foolish human!" Ignis exclaimed, stomping over to Yuuki. The two men glared at each other. "You do not put ribbons on utensils! That is highly absurd!"

"Ignis!" Hikari exclaimed, louder than Ignis had, as she walked over with a crying, red-headed baby girl. Ignis's face paled, Yuuki just had a smug look on his face. "Wip that smug look off your face, Yuuki. Now, Ignis, were behind schedule and I need you to use your godly powers to finish the decorations. That's your punishment for scaring the baby."

Yuuki snicked as Ignis sighed in defeat. Hikari glared at Yuuki. "In the corner, Yuuki!"

"What?"

Hikari pointed to the corner of her house. "Corner. Now." she ordered. Yuuki sulked and walked over to the corner. The children giggled, as did the baby, as they saw their uncle/father go into the corner. Gale rolled his eyes lightly. Hikari gotten more scarier since she gave birth to Demeter.

Gale walked over to Hikari, who was having trouble making Demeter stop crying. "...may I..?" he asked, holding his arms out for Demeter.

"Oh no, Gale, it's not your problem."

"I insist...if I hadn't brought the party here, noone would be arguing."

Hikari hesitated, but agreed. She handed her daughter to Gale. He walked over to the couch and sat, rocking her gently. Then he heard Hikari shout, "Ignis, snap your fingers and get it done!"

"I'll do it when I feel like it, woman!"

"You'll do it now!"

Skye rolled his eyes, sitting beside his brother-in-law. He took notice of Demeter. "She likes you." he said, smiling. "That's good. If other people's kids like you, yours will as well."

"I... already know my child will... like me. Both will..." Gale told him, rocking the baby still. Skye groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You didn't..." he muttered. He hated how Gale used his crystal ball like that. To see how his children would be like. Sure, it was good sometimes, to see the future. But life was about surprises. "Did you see if Tara would like the party?"

"Of course... if she didn't like it... I wouldn't have kept it going..."

"She's coming!" Elli squeeled right as Skye opened his mouth to say something. Hikari gave Ignis one last glare before he snapped his finger and everything was set up. Everyone but Gale quickly hid in their places. He just walked into Demeter's room and placed the baby in the crib, then walked out. He felt himself being pulled into the kitchen by Elli as the door opened.

"Hello?" Tara called out. "Hikari, is Gale here? He told me-"

"Surprize!" everyone cheered, jumping out of their hiding places. She let out a minor shriek. "Happy Birthday!"

Gale walked out of the group and placed a kiss on Tara's forehead. "Happy Birthday...Darling..." he whispered into her ear. She smiled and hugged him.

"You didn't forget!" she said happily. Gale hugged back, smiling as well.

"How could I forget?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light. The couple looked over to Luke, who stood a foot away from them with a camera. He lifted the camera above his head and cheered, "I finally got a picture of him smiling! The Wizard can smile!"

Gale blushed in embarressment as Tara laughed. Best birthday ever.

* * *

**_OC: Well, this was just a random thing that came into my head cuz my birthday is coming up. So yeah..._**


End file.
